Karnwyr Tales
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: Storyline from Karnwyr's point of view.
1. Growing With Hobbit

Twelve, Six and One Day

"He's so small, Kala."

Kala looked worried as the girl was eating properly but the boy was not. Keza paced back and forth.

Avera took a deep breath, "Ok runt. I guess I will have to make up some warm milk and bottle feed you."

"Will that work?" Keza asked. He had learned to mind speak the language of people much better than any other dire wolf.

"I'll go see what Orlen knows. He has had calves that would not eat and got them to."

Kala sent her images and feelings of thanks as the hobbit bent down to leave the den. Keza followed her closely.

She leaned on the dire wolf and disappeared in his fur. They had met when she was six and stayed the best of friends. He even tried to learn how to verbally say some words in the person language feeling it was only fair as Avera had learned dire wolf. It was too hard and he had stopped trying at only a few words to his verbal vocabulary.

He spent a lot of time with Avera … even when her teachers were teaching her. He was seldom much further away then the nearest shadow.

They stayed close to dark spots so no one would see him in town. The elders accepted the dire wolves because Daeghun told them too but Avera did not want to push their patience.

It took little time to get to Orlen's farm. The farmer was easily found at his barn, moving the cattle into it.

"I see ol' Garth is being difficult." She watched as a nasty looking bull snorted menacingly at her.

"Avera! Good to see you, lass. Yes, the old coot won't come in some times. I wish I could scare him into it."

"Could I be of help?"

Orlen chuckled, "I'm betting a certain friend is around."

Keza moved out from the shadows and rubbed the farmer with his face. He sent the man an image of him herding the rest of the animals for him. Unlike other dire wolves, he could speak to most humans with visions. He had learned this to speak and send images to Avera as he was not bonded to her.

"That would be nice, Keza. It has been a long day. Did you know that none of the farmers have lost an animal to predation since your mother came to stay?"

Keza huffed an almost human like laugh and nodded in response. His "laugh" was something between panting and a chuckle. He then went to work moving the cattle.

"So Avera?"

"The boy is small and isn't nursing. Do you have anything to help?"

"The runt must be close to expiring! Of course I do. It should help get him going," He walked into his barn with the small teen following, "But get him back to mother's milk as fast as possible. It will probably take a week or two of bottle feeding until he's ready to go back to mother."

Avera nodded as he handed her a large bottle of a mucky liquid and a baby cow bottle to feed him with, "It worked very well. But for a dire wolf you may need both goat and cow milk. I will set some aside for you."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Can you lend me Keza for a couple of nights? That would do for payment. I'm afraid my son won't be back to help for a bit and your friend is right good with the cattle. Word has it that he found a litter of sheep herding dogs for sale."

She smiled as a wave of helpfulness and thanks rolled through her, "That is good news for you and Keza would be pleased to help."

"Good stuff."

They sat for a while to talk as Keza moved the animals into the barn. He was like a huge sheep dog.

Avera spent the night in the den, taking care of Karnwyr beside his mother but had to leave first thing for her training. She put the puppy in a basket and Keza carried him to the working field.

She worked out and trained while Keza watched the pup. Her teachers were used to the dire wolves being around. The gnome couple enjoyed having such a large protector there for the hobbit. They worked her hard but gave her extra breaks to bottle feed the cub.

After training in music, dance and fighting she had to take care of the fields. Keza followed patiently with the basket o cub. They visited Kala and Dalayn then they went to the house because she needed to warm the milk. She slept in the livingroom, near the fireplace with her head on Keza's shoulder and Karnwyr's basket beside them so she could get up at night to make the warm milk and feed the pup.

It took over a week of this but her help panned out. The cub finally became ravenous for his mother's milk.

Twelve and Six Months

She grabbed his nose but he kept shaking her by the arm. She screamed so he pulled harder. Dalayn yelled all the time for Mom too. She was just being a wimp. A dire wolf can't be a wimp.

Avera grabbed his nose with her loose hand and squeezed again but he wouldn't let go.

Then he felt jaws around his neck and he did let go. He was picked up by the scruff and shaken. Why? Why was he being punished?

"Mom we play."

"You let go when she grabs nose."

"But just playing." He whined.

"You hurt Avera!"

"She's sister. Just being a wimp. Her fur …"

"What fur? Not like us. Hobbit. Smaller than humans. Careful with her. She not furry. We can hurt her."

"But she's sister. Older little sister."

"She is smaller than you. You are 6 months old and twelve year old hobbit is smaller than you."

"But …"

"Smell."

"What?"

"Smell. Taste."

"Blood?" He had been so caught up in play then shocked by being punished that he hadn't even smelled or tasted the blood on his mouth.

"You bled Avera. You hurt her. She told to stop with nose grab. You did not. You know better! Now. Look at arm!"

He looked over at Avera. The hobbit girl sat with her arm cradled on her leg. Her teeth were clenched from the pain but she sat there to show him. To help mother teach him. The arm was torn open. He could see the bone. It bled.

And he did that.

"Oh Vera! Didn't think. I hurt you."

"Z'ok, Runt."

"No not ok. Karnwyr hurt Avera."

She sang a song and her arm healed up. The dire wolf cub watched closely. Once it was healed, he sidled up to her. He sat beside her and they cuddled together.

"Karnwyr be careful. Sorry."

"K Runt. Play?"

"Play!" He accepted but still felt bad that he hurt his sibling.

Thirteen, Seven and One 

"What is bonding? Keza said bonds can be made." Dalayn asked as Karnwyr hopped over their mother's rump.

"Yes." Their mother licked them, "Bonding is to take companion. A person … ranger likely. You help each other. You follow your bonded. Bondeds need help."

"So we work together?"

"Yes. But be careful. You can break the bond if bonded goes bad. But don't have to bond ever. Just a choice."

"You and Vera are bonded, right?" Karnwyr turned to watch Keza with their hobbit sister. The large dire wolf had one paw on her head making it hard to see any of her little cranium and he gently nibble tickled her arm making her squeal with laughter and kick.

"Yes."

"Why not …"

"Vera needed adult. Daeghun out lots. She needs us." Kala glanced sadly over at her eldest, "Keza was too young."

"Keza's seven now."

"Yes." The mother wolf put her head on her paws, "He leaves. Must make own family. Can't stay always to help. No more pups for me so he will make own way. Get own pack."

"Why he stayed?" Karnwyr hopped around his mother and pounced onto Dalayn.

"Help with cubs."

"Avera!" They all looked up to see Avera's father at the door of their house. Keza let her up and they grappled just before she ran in for supper.

"Go now." Keza whined as he watched the hobbit dissappear through the doorway.

"Stay night. Say bye to Vera."

Keza turned to his mother, "Too hard. Hurt too much. Say sorry?"

His mother nodded and they rubbed faces. Keza turned to his younger siblings and rubbed faces with them too. Then he turned and with one last look at the house, he left.

Fourteen and Two 

"Killer?"

Avera nodded while watching some other children. Karnwyr noticed that some of them glared at his sister or laughed as they saw her. He had seen results of her being bullied but no one would let him get to the ones who had done it to her. They said they would be killed or made to leave if he did. It enraged him that she was being hurt. He wanted the ones who hurt her to pay. It did not happen often because people were scared of the dire wolves but it did happen.

"Hunter?"

"Not a hunter. He rapes and kills children for sport. He got three younglings and a man who was trying to find him. Da is out trapping. No one can find him."

"Not food? Not survival?"

"No."

Karnwyr glanced into the forest, "Mother and Dalayn won't be back."

"Not for a few days."

He nodded once, "We get him."

"I guess someone should."

"Lots of human children don't like you." Karnwyr watched as Bevil and Amie walked past and waved at her. Avera waved back as the dire wolf peeked out from the bushes, "Those two like you."

"I guess. Bevil and Amie are good friends." She stood and slid into the bushes. It hardly made a stir as her father and Kala had taught her well. The two did not rush things. They strolled to the area where the children had been found.

"Why care? They don't like you. They want to hurt you."

"Not all of them do. Innocents get hurt and that is bad."

"Only kill for food. Want mating get real mate."

Avera laughed as she leaned over and started to pick mushrooms into a basket she had brought with her. Karnwyr hid in a bush, "Right."

"Vera want mate? Maybe get two or three. Have pack!"

She laughed hard, "I can't even get one mate and you want me to have a male harem?"

"Possible."

"I only want one man to love. Don't want just mate. Maybe I will find love. Some day."

The dire wolf whimpered at that, "Erayne hurt you. Made others laugh. All you wanted was mate." He whined.

"At least a boyfriend."

"Thought he was friend."

"I guess he just didn't care for me as much as I thought he did."

Karnwyr looked into the leaves, "Only asked for love. Erayne not interested should have gone home."

"I don't know why he told everyone either. Maybe he thought it would be fun to have others laugh at me too."

"Erayne hurt Avera. He meant to." She didn't notice the narrowing of her friend's eyes as she was busy with the mushroom picking. He had seen his friend crying and comforted her for days. He knew it was bad to hurt hearts. They did not bleed the same as flesh but they did in another way.

"Yes he meant to hurt me."

She didn't notice the small growl either, "Where he go?"

"He is some kind of militia man. I forget where. Should I pick the chicken mushrooms? They are ripe!"

"Yes! Chicken mushrooms! Will have for supper with other mushrooms!"

"What is this with you and mushrooms?"

"Like mushrooms like you like strawberries."

"Point taken."

"Cook with sauce?"

"Certainly. Only veggies at home."

"Ick." He threw her a picture of himself with a "yuck" look on his face and she giggled, "Pick more mushrooms. I get meat after."

"Will you? Great! But wash your mouth after this, please."

"Not forget."

They stayed in the small field for a long while until a man finally showed up. He was a middle aged person who was scruffy and smelly from being in the woods so long. He was also going mad. He grabbed Avera by the scruff of her collar thinking that he had a very young child to work with.

Avera made a movement in her boot then slammed her heel backwards just above his kneecap. He screamed and dropped her, "Why do they always stab me in the leg?"

"Because it's the easiest place for a little one to hit!" She backed off as he swung at her.

"You're not a child. You are a hobbit teen!" He hobbled after her as she went in a circle.

"Why would a child come out this far into the woods? You took children from the edge of town!" Avera jumped over a root, "You are a sick, deranged idiot."

He snorted, "At least I will be alive. You won't be for long."

"That's funny." She ran around a log and jumped back and forth to confuse him, "I thought it would be the other way around."

The man laughed with menace, "A hobbit child? Telling me that she will kill me? Are you out of your mind?"

She stopped and allowed him to get closer. As he stepped forward, she made a clicking sound in her boot and kicked a boot knife into his other leg. Down he went but he was getting up. Avera walked over to his head and put the knife across his throat. He went still trying to think of what to do.

"You are going to pay for that! You will die slow."

A snort rang from her throat as a growl sounded from her side, "No you bastard. You will."

Karnwyr stalked over to the man's side and ripped into his abdomen. He screamed and writhed in pain. Avera didn't care. She backed off and sat back on the log to take off her boot as her friend tortured the man. She listened while clicking the two blades that her father had fitted for the front and back of her boots back into their spots and set the hinges again.

"Take off dick?"

She glanced at her friend, "I saw what he did to Jeenia and Kendra and I hear he did just as bad to Pallo and his father. He tortured them. Go ahead if you like but you might want to do it slow. I'm sure we can return the favor."

"You remember yours? You were young cub."

"Yes, I remember every single thing that was done to me." Karnwyr looked at her sadly, "Have fun playing."

The dire wolf grinned and took his time torturing the man. She watched blindly wishing this would kill her painful memories but she knew they would stay with her for a long time.

Fifteen and Three

Karnwyr and Dalayn watched the sun coming up but Karnwyr wasn't as happy as his sister. Today they would leave. At three years of age it was time to go out and make a life of their own.

Their oldest brother had stayed to help with cubs but with their mother not wanting to be a mother to more cubs and staying to be with Avera, there was no reason for the two of them to stick around.

Dalayn walked back and forth as her brother sighed.

"Time to go!" She showed an image of woods with fields just beyond and mountains too.

"Going far away?" Avera walked over to them and hugged each in turn. She looked towards the wood of the mere.

"Yes far. I want to see mountains!" Dalayn was happy with the idea.

Avera smiled at the young female dire wolf and gave her a strong rubbing of her face, "You will do well there."

Dalayn licked her face, "You do well here!"

"I'll try."

Karnwyr hung his head, "I don't want to go."

"You have to." His mother stated evenly.

The hobbit cuddled into his fur and petted him, "We'll see each other again. Don't worry. I will have to leave some day too."

"Promise?"

She laughed, "I will do my best, Runt."

Dalayn moved forward for a last ear rub and Avera happily obliged and rubbed cheeks with her. Karnwyr looked sad but put his head down for rubs too. She held onto Karnwyr a bit longer than the female cub but she finally let go and rubbed faces with him, "Bye puppies. You be careful, Runt."

Dalayn ran off ahead of her brother but Karnwyr followed at a slower pace. When they got into the woods he looked back and showed Dalayn a picture of his worries about Avera.

"She's with Mom! She's fine." She rubbed faces with her brother as she was traveling in a different direction, "You be fine too."

He watched his sister leave then turned back to watch his mother and Avera walking towards the house. He hoped Dalayn was right but something felt wrong. With one last look, he turned with a whine and ran as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to fight with himself about turning back.


	2. Bonds

Three and Seventeen

Karnwyr walked through the woods carefully. He knew there could be dangers anywhere. Kala had taught him to not let his guard down when they had gone on hunting and survival trips together. She had trained them one on one while the other cub stayed with Keza and Avera then later only Avera.

He felt sad. Leaving home was hard. It was even harder because he felt that something was wrong but he could not go back. Dire wolves are not wimps.

It had been a week since he had left and he found the place he was looking for. This is where that person had come from and it was also where another person had gone. He could smell the reek of the creep.

He was quiet as he tracked the man. A snarl grew in his throat but he pushed it back. There was too much risk. He could not chance being found out. It could mean his life.

The person stopped so he halted a short distance away, watching carefully. The man was quietly taking out a crossbow and aiming. Karnwyr stalked up behind him and chomped into his right arm making the man drop his crossbow. Then he pushed him down, onto his back into an open patch of land.

The man looked in his face and Karnwyr noticed recognition in Erayne's eyes.

Karnwyr wolf grinned nastily at him and spoke into his brain, "You hurt Vera. You hurt Vera's heart." He chomped on the man's head, half crushing it. He let go and watched as the eyes still held a gleam so he crunched on it again. Damn. Keza could have done that in one bite.

He wanted to do worse to the man but there was another young man in front of him. He had a bow in hand with an arrow notched, in position to shoot at Erayne. This person had been Erayne's prey. He could become violent but he may not. Karnwyr was not willing to risk his life to a bit of fun.

The dire wolf looked directly into eyes which shone like a dire wolf's. He cocked his head to the side as the person gave him a lopsided grin.

"Are you here to eat me as well or did you think you were saving me?"

Karnwyr cocked his head to the side as well and wolf grinned. This was a ranger. A ranger with a lot of pain hidden in his heart. He needed someone. He watched as the man turned to a trap, gutted a hare and gave him the entrails.

"Whatever the reason, you saved me an arrow. Fool thought I didn't know he was there."

He gobbled up the entrails and watched this person look into the sky with a sigh of contentment, "So? Leave or stay. I don't care. Just don't get in my way."

Karnwyr snorted at him. He tentatively touched his mind and saw there was no companion. His name is Bishop. Like the piece in that game Avera's father played with her. The image of the game piece accidentally slipped into Bishops mind and the young ranger laughed.

"How does a dire wolf know about chess? You are unusual." His eyes shone with amusement, "Kind of like me."

Why was he able to send images to him so easily? He felt a surge of need from this person that made him sad. Then he realized there was something between them, "Bonded?"

Bishop licked his lips, "For us to be able to speak in each other's minds? I guess we've bonded. But I don't need any dead weights with me."

"Not dead weight, silly."

The man picked up the rabbit and stood to leave, "Good. I'm Bishop."

"Karnwyr."

"Well, let's go, Karnwyr. We have a bit of traveling before we get to a my camp."

They traveled through the woods stealthily but at a steady pace. Karnwyr found the young man to be very good at being a ranger and was happy to have found him.

When they got to a stream, they stopped for a drink. Bishop strode through it then past a copse of trees and into a small opening which had a fire pit.

"We can use this spot one more night."

"Move tomorrow."

"Right." He looked over the dire wolf a little more closely, "So why did you kill that militia man?"

Karnwyr sent him an image of his view of Avera, a small, red dire wolf with a tail that did not wag, "Hurt my sister. Was very mean."

"Protective of those you care for, aren't you?"

"Very." Karnwyr watched Bishop twist his back so he moved behind the ranger so he could lie down in his fur. The man leaned back and put his hands behind his head to watch the stars.

"I can accept that. I never had siblings so I don't know what it would be like."

Karnwyr sighed, "You miss lots."

"Really? I don't know about that. From what I have heard and seen they can be just as much bullies as the people not related."

"Some are like that. Not mine. Why that man hunt you?"

"Oh normal stuff. Stole a few things. Killed a man or two who tried to kill me in a bar." He patted Karnwyr's shoulder. It was much more comfortable than leaning on a log or tree, "He has been looking for me for a long while so I let him find me. The idiot couldn't find a skunk with diarrhea if he tried."

"Sounds like him. Saw him hunt once."

Bishop snorted in amusement, "Yeh well. What he was really doing was trying to find a fall guy. Everyone knew those men attacked me first. It's just I'm easiest to frame."

"How you know?"

"The man was an idiot. He actually spoke to himself at his campfire." He rubbed Karnwyr's shoulder, "But that's in the past. I need sleep. Want the first or second shift?"

"First."

"Very well, Bonded." He grabbed a blanket from his pack and lay against the dire wolf. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Bonded. I found a bond mate. He looked down at the light brown hair. You sad Bish. Wonder what makes you sad.

Five and Nineteen

"We go now Bish?"

The ranger snarled into his companion's mind, "NOT NOW!"

Karnwyr bumped his head on the door that he was lying against and heaved a loud sigh, "Not worth it."

"Karnwyr!" He grunted as the woman under him moaned.

"She try kill once done."

The sounds became more intense and the dire wolf yawned.

"I know. Now shut up!"

"Don't like her smell."

A growl came back to Karnwyr and the dire wolf grinned happily as the humans completed their sexual tryst. He crawled to the side of the bed and waited patiently as the woman murmured sweet nothings into Bishop's ears.

"Do I bug you when you mate?"

"My mates never black widow."

Long, nimble fingers dropped down from the bed and started to pick about under the mattress. Karnwyr watched carefully as a knife was drawn.

"Want me to?"

"Just the hand. I'll take care of the rest."

Karnwyr opened his mouth and clamped it on the woman's wrist before she could get any further. She screamed from the shock and pain but stopped with a gurgle as Bishop slit her throat. The dire wolf went to the bowl at the table stand and took a drink of fresh water to get the taste of that awful woman out of his mouth.

Bishop cleaned his hunting knife with her hair then got dressed.

"How stand that with her?" The dire wolf was disgusted.

"You take it where you can get it." He snorted as they left the room. He shut the door and they walked down the hall, "She was our quarry. Might as well enjoy her."

"Call that enjoy?" He looked to the ceiling, "Hardly got pants off."

"Ok. She wasn't worth much. I just needed it."

"Then lick … uh … use hand."

Bishop chuckled at his bonded. It never ceased to amaze him that the animal had such strong reactions to the women he went near. Now when was he going to say it? One, two, three ...

"Know someone."

"I know you do, Karnwyr. Once again, I am not interested in any ties." He patted the dire wolf's head as they walked out of the inn and into the rain, "Ties get you killed. Or worse"

"Not like Luskan work won't."

He shook his head at his canine friend, "We have to survive. Luskans pays well."

"Ask more all time." Karnwyr looked about and growled.

Bishop halted their process to sniff the air. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the street, "I feel it too."

They were not sure where the enemy was. Just that he or she was there. Or maybe there were more. They didn't know. The two worked together to survey the area. There was no sense in moving until they knew where the danger was coming from.

"Steel flash left." Karnwyr backed up and walked around to Bishop's left side. The dire wolf showed his bonded an image so that he could aim because in the dark Bishop would not be able to see this foe in black.

The ranger accommodated the dire wolf by quickly sniping the assassin. Four arrows stuck in the man as he dropped. Two between the eyes and two in the throat.

They waited until they were satisfied that there was no more danger then continued on with their walk.

"She is tough. You like tough."

"How many times must I tell you, wolf brain? I am not interested in this girl you know!"

Six and Twenty

"Elder you have to listen. The Luskans will be here tonight. You must get everyone out of town."

"And why would we listen to you, Bishop? The young man who stole whenever he could and caused fights any chance he got?"

Bishop snarled, "I had to live and no one would help after my mother died. What did you expect of a boy? Was I also supposed to let the bullies beat on me?"

The man shook his head, "You are unbelievable."

"Why? Because I am a bastard child? Because everyone had no respect for my mother because she was lied to and left with child? You don't care unless it is someone who has both parents!" He yelled at the man, "You would listen if I had a father!"

"At least if you had a father you would have been raised properly. You would not have grown up the insolent bastard you have become. You are a liar and always have been. Now leave." The elder turned.

Bishop grabbed the man's arm, "They will be here."

The elder looked at the ranger's hand then belted him across the face.

Bishop tottered back, rage in his eyes, "Fine. Let everyone's deaths be on your head. When you go to the nine hells you can tell them that you were too much of a despot to think of anything but yourself."

He stomped from the building which was the community hall. If it had not been for the fact that this man was going to die in pain seeing everything he worked for burn, Bishop would have killed him there and then.

"That went well." Karnwyr acknowledged.

"I don't know why I tried." He had been rejected by everyone he could find in town. No one would listen to him. Even children spat on his shoes in contempt as they were told of the bastard who had returned.

A woman peeked around a building then disappeared. Bishop growled as he had noticed the sneer on her face, "And that, Karnwyr is why we don't let ourselves get tied down."

The dire wolf walked over to him and they left the town to set to work, "Who that?"

"A lady who played me a fool. She pretended to love me then told her father that I forced myself on her when we were caught mid stride. Got me a quite a few good lashings, she did."

"You were young."

"Too young." He took the supplies he had hid and started to his work, "I thought there was such a thing as love. You would think that after all the beatings I would realize that nothing is true."

"But Bish … what about bond?" Karnwyr hung his head.

Bishop stopped and looked at his friend, loosing the aggression from those dark honey eyes, "Ok one thing is true." With a quick rub of an ear, Bishop returned to the task at hand. If they were not going to run then it would be their fault that they died. The Luskans would go along with them.

"When mother die?"

He continued his work but took a moment to close his eyes, "I'm told it was when I was about five or six. Some old farmer was forced to keep me in his barn and a crazy trapper took it on himself to be my tutor." The word "tutor" came out with a snarl. Karnwyr could tell exactly what Bishop thought of that.

"Sad."

"Your mother?"

Karnwyr's head popped up, "Mother alive when left."

The human nodded and continued his work. It took a good amount of time to complete the job of setting up for the fires. It wouldn't be long until the Luskans showed up to watch his work. Then he would make sure the Luskans would never know what was done.

The dire wolf hopped about as they walked to their camp of a tunnel that they had to crawl into. When inside the main cavern, it opened enough to stand up in. They sat back, "This is going to be dangerous, Karnwyr."

"I know, Bish."

"I might die. There will be quite a few Luskans."

"We go together."

"Break the bond, Karnwyr."

Karnwyr's eyes got wide, "Bonded?"

"Break it or I will have to." Bishop looked away, "You're not coming with me. It's too dangerous."

"We bonded! We together to end!"

Bishop crawled over to his friend and took off his pack so he could lie against him, "You could get another bonded."

"Don't want. Want Bish!"

"That's what I thought." He patted Karnwyr's head then rubbed his nose. The dire wolf sneezed and fell over, fast asleep, "You won't die with me. Sorry."


	3. Red Fallow to Flagon

Any observations made by Karnwyr about horses are a characterization of Karnwyr and not the writer's own beliefs … you may now carry on as long as you realize that.

Also … sorry but I've gone a bit out of Karnwyr's POV for this chapter. Due to it being partially another Red Fallow's Watch chapter, I thought no one would mind too much.

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Father?"

The elder looked up from the work on his desk, "Yes Arlene?"

"What was Bishop doing here?"

"Lying about Luskans." He glanced at his daughter and shook his head, "He said that Luskans were going to come and destroy the town tonight. I do not believe that he will ever learn not to lie."

"I think Pennin was watching him."

"She has every right to watch him. He had forced himself on her."

Alene leaned against a wall, "Father! After he got those lashes she said right out that she panicked and lied. Why would you blame him for her lying? Wasn't it bad enough that he got twenty lashings for something he had not done?"

"Pennin had to be afraid of retribution from him. That's why she said she lied. Bishop should have gotten the noose and would have if the other elders listened to me."

"Right and she didn't go screwing around with Reynold and Bart the same week she did Bishop."

"Do not speak of your sister that way! We are Magcotts. Not common peasants."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Right. She's no saint. I know that Bishop isn't a saint either but she lied. You keeping a grudge for that is just wrong. It is against everything you taught us. Your hatred for his mother is also wrong."

"That woman was a whore."

"That woman said no to you and because of that you rushed out and married mother." She snorted, "If it had been Pennin who said no to a man and he treated her like you had treated Bishop's mother … well, you'd have had that person pulled apart by wild horses! I heard you talk to your friends about how you treated her so don't even try to lie to me."

He sneered at his eldest twin daughter, "That was a long time ago. The thing is that he is here and trying to get people to leave. I don't know what his game is."

"Maybe it isn't a game." She took out a file and started working on her nails while leaning against the wall.

"You mean to say you believe him? Are you blind? Do you not remember the things that man has done?"

Arlene glanced at her father, "Oh I know what he has done. He has been a right bastard at times. But I also know that he was thrown into a barn after his mother died. He was hardly six, Father."

"I had Gustan take care of him."

"Gustan?" She laughed, "Gustan is that trapper who had gone to West Harbor to kill little children after you fired him. He defiled those children's bodies and raped the little girls he killed. This is the man you forced to watch over a child? No wonder Bishop is an ass!"

"Gustan was paid well for his services. He would never hurt his charge when he was being fed and provided for to take care of him."

"Then you didn't look, Father. I remember playing with Bishop as a child. He always had nasty purple bruises on him and I saw the man beat him."

"He must have done something wrong."

"Doing something wrong would get a person a spanking or sent to their room. Not beaten into unconsciousness! And Gustan seldom fed him. Remember those apples that went missing?" Her father glared at her, "Well I stole those. Cheese and bread too. Sometimes I was able to get some meat. At least it helped Bishop a bit."

"Why would you steal from your own family?"

"Because my friend needed help and none of you elders would do a thing! Yes, Bishop did bad things. He burned down the Arlen's farmhouse, stole the Crechall's prize cow, beat on Criston, fought and more. But part of it was our fault as well!"

"He had no reason to treat people the way he did."

"Sometimes no. Sometimes yes. Father, what has happened to Bishop has been a complete circle of hatred. Can't you see that? Your treatment of his mother is what caused her to hang herself. It wasn't her fault that she did not love you and chose another man over you. It wasn't her fault that this man left her with child. So she died and Bishop lived with a horrible creep in a barn, had to fend for himself, and constantly fought off bullies." She took a deep breath, "But yes … he did do bad things. He could not see past his anger and would take that anger further. But truthfully, Father, it was just a cycle of him hurting us and us hurting him back. But it started with you."

"Get out, Arlene. You have no right to berate your father."

"Oh no. I suppose not since my father has been a saint in all of this." She turned on her heel and flung her hair back as she left.

Arlene stomped into the sunlight and shielded her eyes from it with her hand. It was too beautiful day to be this angry. What did weather have to do with a person's temperament? Actually a lot but in this case no amount of good weather could help her get over her anger.

What was she going to do? She could leave. It wasn't like her father would care because Pennin would still be there and she was the good looking daughter. She could do no wrong in anyone's eyes. Arlene was plain. So plain that she could be almost anyone.

She walked towards the town well and watched as her sister came over to her with a gleam in her eye, "Did you see?"

"Yes I saw Bishop."

"I believe father gave him what for. It would serve him right trying to scare everyone."

"You know he might not be lying."

"Pft. Yeh right. Like he wasn't lying about killing Tobi's prize sheepherding dog."

"Well that he was lying about. But Tobi did have the dog attack him."

"What about old Freeman's goats?"

"Now that there was no reason for. But the feed wagon on top of Feeman's barn was funny."

Pennin dropped the well's water bucket, "So what were you talking to father about?"

"Bishop."

"Of course. Still jealous that he chose me over you?"

"He didn't have a chance to choose with you flinging yourself all over him." I just never even tried.

"Well if that's not correct! Since you are so plain and dumpy … what man would want you?" She sniffed, "Will you be a dear and pull the bucket up for me? You are so much stronger than I am."

"Get it yourself." Arlene snapped and stomped away.

nnn

The fire raged. There were still a few cool spots in town but most of the Luskans had not even had the chance to reach them. Bishop had made sure that the spots the Luskans would be at were hit by the fire first. A few arrows helped to pin most of them there as well.

Now he ran around the outskirts killing Luskans and watching people he hated die. Elder Magcott had come out of that council building he liked so much and stood in horror watching people run past him on fire. Bishop got a pleasant thrill seeing the man try to get to the well while pushing a woman out of the way. An arrow in the spine stopped him from salvation and paralyzed him. But it didn't kill him. The man was alive to watch the horror and fry in it.

The ranger chuckled as he watched Magcott slump over with his last breath. He turned and pulled out another arrow from his side. He had taken a quite a few and wasn't doing all that well. He stumbled about and saw another Luskan as the Luskan saw him. They pulled their swords and attacked. The smoke obscured their sight and made them cough. Finally, Bishop killed the man through luck as a coughing spree had hit the Luskan just as Bishop was attacking.

Bishop staggered towards the edge of town.

"Bishop?"

He turned. He knew that voice even through the choking, "Arlene?" He found her lying against a wall, "I thought you left here."

"No. Nowhere to go." She tried to get to her feet but couldn't. Her legs were badly burned.

The ranger had no idea what to do. This woman had been a friend to him since they were children. Maybe the only friend he ever had besides Karnwyr. She stole from her own cupboard to make sure he had food. He put an arm around her and started to pull her along with him. It wasn't too far to the edge of the fire he set. He could get them both there.

He got them both out. It cost him dearly but he did it. He coughed, knowing that he was close to passing out. Then he noticed her breathing slowing. He looked at her and she smiled as she died.

Why had he done that? He could have avoided more damage if he had just left her. He could have taken a more direct route, gotten out and been able to survive. Now he was probably going to die as well. It wasn't worth it. It had not been worth the payment of his life.

His vision clouded and as he fell his last thought was that if he did survive he would never do that again.

Nnn

Smoke? Huff huff … no no … bonded's alive … where is bonded? Not under wood. Not in well. Ew … icky Luskan. Poke poke … yep dead.

"Bonded?" He's not answering. He broke the bond but bonded was hurt. Bish? Where can Bish be?

Stop. Stop now! Mother, Keza, Avera … teach well. Remember Keza and Avera train tracking. Avera rolled in coals. What do? Go side of town. Sniff around. Find where went in and if went out. Yes! That it!

He had woken up after the fire had burned down. There was no contact with Bishop's mind. He broke the bond. For me? Stupid human.

Karnwyr went back to where he had first found Bishop's scent leading into the town. He could smell the Luskan troops. There were more than they had thought there would be. They seemed to all be dead. There was no scent of them coming out of the town. Then he found the scent he was looking for.

Bishop had fallen just outside of the town. There was a dead woman beside where Bishop had fallen. But there was no scent of his bonded on the ground past where he had fallen. There was another scent and deep footprints leading away. Someone carried Bishop. Better be nice.

The scent was easy to follow so Karnwyr was able to run and still pick it up. He stopped only a few times to make sure he was on the right trail. Whoever this man was, he was no ranger!

The problem was that Karnwyr had slept for over a day and this man had taken Bishop to a cart that was pulled by a stupid, smelly horse. Will sleep in own dung like a porcupine. Ick. Why humans thought just tossing more hay over that instead of cleaning it out for the animal was good was beyond him. Oh yes. Lazy people. At least that is how he felt about it. If Bishop had tried to make him sleep on hay and his dung, no matter how warm it was, then bonded would hurt!

Karnwyr trotted along the side of the road following the tracks and thinking about Bishop's thoughts of Red Fallow's Watch. The ranger never knew how much the dire wolf could pick up from his memories. He never would. The man didn't like anyone prying and Karnwyr felt this might be one thing that may make the ranger would feel like he was being forced to give something of himself up without a choice.

His bonded, or former bonded, had a lot of pain from that town but he also caused pain as well. It was hard to determine who was in the wrong sometimes.

He was orphaned and was already trying to provide for himself at just over five years of age. He lived in a barn but had to fend for himself. People did things to him and he did things back and vice versa. Bishop's life had been a circle of pain like that of countries that go to war and never stop. Or from what he'd heard from Avera's instructors about war it seemed the same.

That elder hated Bishop. Karnwyr saw from Bishop's memory that this was the man who thought the ranger had taken advantage of his daughter. From the memory he could see that the girl and Bishop had both wanted to do what they did but once they were in the middle of it her father had shown up so she lied.

Bishop had paid with twenty lashes. The only reason he had not received a worse penalty, probably death from what Karnwyr saw, was because the girl later admitted to having lied. Her father did not believe her but the rest of the town council did.

But Bishop never trusted women after that.

Many of the memories looked like a long run of miscommunication on both sides. But why didn't the ranger leave instead of staying? Bishop just did not know where to go. And the hatred built upon itself. As did the hatred of people in the town towards him.

Some people did try to help him but due to being used to abuse, he had lashed out believing that the helpers were doing the same as the abusers. Then those people reacted and the cycle went on.

Bishop told everyone he found in town about the Luskans but he had not found everyone who lived there. There were more who were out of town at the moment or were out doing other things. Some were in town but after being rejected by those he knew well, Bishop's vision had clouded. So he did not find anyone who would listen or at least no one who would listen while he looked like he was going to eat someone's baby.

He had not noticed the woman who had tried to reach out to him but backed off because of the way he stalked past her. He had not seen the teenagers who thought he was a cool person who didn't take crud from anyone. All he saw was the ones who hurt him. The ones who were rejecting him once again.

Karnwyr's mind was pained by the fact that Bishop also wanted to see the people of Red Fallow's Watch burn. Bonded hurt. Bonded only wanted to hurt back. But it was wrong to do this.

What else could he do though? He had tried. But he had glazed out of reality and been angry at everyone. Like a hurt wolf. Just attacking because that was all he now knew.

The dire wolf was confused. Bishop was wrong but hurting but was it ok to do things to others who did not do things to you because you hurt? No. But it was understandable. Yet not understandable. Wolf socialism was so much easier than that of people.

Karnwyr was sad about Bishop's past. He was worried about his future. The pain in his heart only kept growing and taking him over. The dire wolf had been able to keep him somewhat centered but he was afraid that wouldn't continue forever.

But then again … whether Bishop did what he was told or not, the Luskans were going to kill these people. It was part of the initiation.

Bishop's working for Luskans made Karnwyr upset. These people did not care for anyone. But the money was available and it had been easy to be brought into that fold. There was no working to gain trust. You got paid right away. But they kept asking for more and worse out of their people. And they constricted those in their employ further and further. They wanted horror.

Then they told Bishop to choose a town for destruction. He had only nodded and gave them the name of his home town.

And that was what had brought them here. It is what had caused Karnwyr to have to follow a wagon to save his bonded. Former bonded. No bonded. Will be bonded soon. He need me.

He found the wagon late that night. It was at an inn that was about a day's ride from Neverwinter. Karnwyr raised his snout, mind sniffing for his friend. In his state the ranger would not be able to keep the dire wolf from sensing him. And it was so easy to find the man.

Karnwyr walked to the room where this man kept Bishop. There was only one floor to this inn so it was easy to get to the window. He nudged the cheap window frame, opening it with a squawk, then jumped in.

Bishop was lying on a bed with bandages all over him. He pounced to his friend's side and sniffed him.

"Karnwyr?" His mind voice was quiet, "I knew you would find me."

"Here bonded! We go."

"Can't yet. There are too many wounds. That idiot just went for healing potions. Then we can go."

"Not mean to Bishop?" The dire wolf snarled, intoning a threat for if the man had hurt his friend.

"Not physically but he has called a due."

"Kill him?"

"Before I woke up he spoke with contacts and gave them coded letters to hold onto. If anything happens to him then they will bring a letter to Luskan and another to Neverwinter."

Karnwyr could feel their bond resettling almost as if it had never been severed, "So man has us." He sniffed the air, "Smell funny here."

"This man has connections with a smuggling ring. Says he knows people who would have jobs for me to hunt and smuggle."

The dire wolf looked about curiously. He knew he did not like this idea because of that due reference, "What 'due' mean?"

Bishop took a deep breath, "It means I am in his debt and he can call it at any time. Or he will expose what I did back there."

Karnwyr bounced from paw to paw, "But not right! Why?"

"He saved my life so I owe him." The ranger closed his eyes, "And he is the type to make sure I repay that debt. Or else."

Canines showed as Karnwyr snorted at the thought, "Then stuck. At least work."

"Yes at least we have work." He put his bandaged hand out to touch the wolf but it hurt too much with the blisters rubbing so roughly against the bonds.

"Lie still. We go soon." We go soon.

Nnn

Nine and Twenty Three

That last Luskan was a tricky kill but they finally managed it. If Malin had done her job properly then they would not have had to chase this man all over the place. But once again the woman didn't take care with what she was supposed to do.

Bishop was furious. They had worked with this woman for over a year and it wasn't working out. She was sloppy and that had almost cost them their lives quite a few times. Now she had been glaring at him and unsetting him even more. She didn't like what he did to those Luskan dogs. Well he did not care what she thought was moral or immoral. He'd had just about enough of her mistakes and her high and mighty attitude.

He walked into their rented room to jump back from a small pack being thrown at him, "What in the nine hells?"

"There's the rest of your stuff. Get out of my life!"

"Just wait one moment here! Don't ever tell me what to do!"

Karnwyr strode between the two and found a plate of food to divulge himself on.

"Or what? You will torture me too? What is this? Did you want to be the man and break it off with me instead of me doing so to you? Go ahead. I've had enough of your sneering attitude, your murderous mind and your damned torturing of Luskans."

"Luskans are not worthy of anyone's sympathy. They give up their humanity at the gate."

Malin stormed up to him, "I don't care what you think of others' humanity. As if you had much of any!"

"Watch it woman."

"You left me to die out there!"

"I had to get that Luskan. You can take care of yourself. It wasn't like you weren't the one to get us in that situation in the first place."

Malin gasped, "You insufferable asshole! Because I make a mistake you leave me to die?"

"It's the way of nature."

"Thanks to you I had to drink twelve healing potions! If it weren't for luck I would not have been able to kill them all and get out of there."

"That's the only reason you survive. Luck. It certainly isn't skill."

"You bastard! Why don't you go on with your life somewhere else? Go find yourself another woman who can't break you." She pushed her way past the ranger and stomped down the hall.

The ranger swirled on his heel and was about to follow when Karnwyr took his hand in his mouth, "Let go. Not worth it."

"I can't."

"Temper gets self killed. Bonded not want woman. We go elsewhere."

He snorted. Bishop breathed deeply and thought it over because his bonded would not let go of his hand until he did, "Yeh you are right. Letting my temper win can get us killed." One, two, three … the ranger looked over at the dire wolf.

"You sure not meet friend? Prettier than Malin. Smarter too."

Bishop rolled his eyes as they left the inn.

nnn

Thirteen and Twenty Seven

They had spent the last four years doing odd jobs. A smuggling operation here, a hunt for someone another person did not like there. They even went on scouting missions up and down the Sword Coast like they had with Malin.

It kept them alive but they were both bored out of their minds.

Then Bishop noticed something that upset him and had unsummoned Karnwyr as a precaution. He stayed in the bar for a couple of days watching and analyzing a new situation.

Finally, he was summoned.

Karnwyr was happy to be with his bonded again. He looked up into the honey eyes and grinned his lopsided wolf grin. Bishop patted his head, "Find her." He said. He had not needed to say it out loud but for some reason the ranger did.

Easy command. Female. Ok, I can see in his head that she just came out so I will follow the trail from the door and … and …. I know that smell. He walked toward the end of the inn and turned. It was her? It was her! Sister?

"Puppy!" A little figure slammed against him.

He looked back at his bonded, wondering what to do then back to his wolf sib.

"Sweet puppy!"

He spoke to her mind, "Vera?"

She responded the same way, "Yes. Karnwyr! Missed you!"

Karnwyr reveled in the feel of his foster sibling rubbing his ear. It was her! They bounced about and played like they did when they were younger. He wagged his tail as she swatted her knees. They jumped at each other and rolled over and over on the ground. He was so happy! Little older sister was there!

"He's yours?"

"Bish bonded."

She looked over at the man while rolling into Karnwyr's fur, "He hates me."

"Can't hate you. Bonded … Avera sib … can't hate! Sides, he wants mate with you."

She laughed, "I'm sure he'd like that … then he'd stick a knife in me."

"No. That not survival." Then again, neither was torturing Luskans. But neither was killing that trapper, Gustan, who had once been Bishop's "mentor" and had killed children in West Harbor.

He looked at Bishop who was glaring at them and cocked his head to the side. He sent his bonded an image of his sibling. But what he sent was his image of her as he had always seen Avera. As a tiny, red dire wolf who's tail could not wag.

Bishop sneered, "What does a red cub have to do with this?" He did not say it out loud. Instead he spoke directly to Karnwyr's mind.

"Sister!"

"Yes I know you had a red sister."

"My sister."

The ranger closed his eyes then opened them to watch Avera pat Karnwyr's head, "Good fella." She said aloud then into the dire wolf's head she added, "See soon?"

"See soon!" Karnwyr lolled his tongue out and watched as she walked towards his bonded. She halted, pulled a knife and twirled it. Then she went in. But Karnwyr was confused. Bish wanted her. He could smell it. Why did he act like he was angry at her?

You can't hate sister! You can't! You don't know her! He tried to speak in the ranger's mind but he was so upset that he couldn't concentrate enough to do so. So he put his tail between his legs and trudged over to his bonded. He whined a "why" at him.

Bishop looked down at him then rubbed an ear and spoke out loud, "Don't worry boy. I can't get angry at you for enjoying a good rub from a woman now can I?"

"You need a good rub from a woman too. She could rub you." He lifted his nose to point at the door Avera had used to go into the Sunken Flagon.

The ranger laughed, "Yeh right." He snorted as they walked into the field behind the inn.


	4. Kathin

Karnwyr padded about outside at the back of the Sunken Flagon. He had enjoyed it inside when Avera had stood up for him against that innkeeper and was amused with how she teased Bishop in the process.

But some other man was interested in his sibling and Bishop was doing nothing about it. He could smell the frustration rolling off his bonded in waves.

Why does bonded not do anything? He is attracted to Vera. Why would he think she is a danger to us?

He had tried several times to explain to Bishop that this was his wolf sib but the images seemed to only be confusing the human. So he became fed up with even trying. He was also having some trouble because he had not been able to mind talk with Avera much. They had to rebuild that bond.

If was Keza bond still be there.

He snorted as Avera walked over to the fireplace and looked up at the mantle.

"What wrong Vera?" He was happy that he could say a bit to her. It was frustrating but he knew the more often they spoke the better he would be at talking with her again. It felt so good to feel her voice in his head.

Her mind voice shook, "My whittling knife."

The images that poured into Karnwyr's mind made him whimper, "That knife?"

"That knife." She announced as she turned and stumbled. She caught herself at the end of Bishop's table.

"Stick around. A few more beer and you'll start looking good to me."

"Bish!" Karnwyr was hardly able to say anything to Bishop before Avera steadied herself and threw her mead in his face, "Your fault."

"Yeh but it was worth the look on her face." He stood to look at the whittling knife then left, "Watch her. Show me."

He only wanted him to watch when he was hunting. Bish hunt Vera? Bish scent want mate. Maybe? Vera angry. Won't mate when angry.

Karnwyr watched the group through half lidded eyes and listened. He started to nap, "Karnwyr!"

The dire wolf woke in a snap, "They do nothing."

"I wanted you to watch. Where is she?" Karnwyr could feel confusion then he saw through his bonded's eyes instead of the other way around. Bishop was in the hall in front of her looking down and watching her reactions as she studied his body.

The canine got up then ran into the hall to see what was going on with his own eyes. He got to the corner and peeked around to see both Avera and Bishop standing there like stone.

He could smell the attraction from both of them. He licked his lips hoping for them to realize what their bodies were telling them when Bishop finally spoke.

"Has it been that long since you've seen a real man?"

Karnwyr turned his head and closed the eye which could see that side of the hall. He refused to look but he heard the splash of liquid easily enough. He peeked back around the corner to see his bonded soaked and startled enough to almost let go of his towel. Avera stomped towards her room.

Bishop turned and headed into the bathing room again but Karnwyr followed.

"That not go well."

"Oh quiet. What do you know? Her expression was priceless."

The dire wolf walked to the window and looked around. Bishop opened it for him and he jumped out, "Bish like teasing her?"

"Call it my new hobby."

Karnwyr shook his head then trotted around the inn satisfied that his bonded was having a bath and Avera would only be playing her music. Man in blue problem. But he was not near her now. Good.

As he turned the corner he noticed a large leopard lying in front of Avera's window. She looked old. Her muzzle was more white then golden and her fur looked dull and faded.

The dire wolf stopped in his tracks and growled at the interloper.

The cat looked up and rolled her eyes at him as if he was boring beyond belief, "Well met, Karnwyr."

He backed up at the voice. Who was this? Who else had a companion? He did not know of any other rangers ... unless, "How know me?"

She stretched and languished in the feel of her muscles' movement, "Avera knows cub. I know cub."

Karnwyr blinked at her. She was Avera's companion? What about mother? He had hoped to see mother some time soon. So where was mother? He glared at the cat wondering how she got to be with his sister. It was not unheard of for a companion to kill another companion to get the ranger they wanted, "Where mother?" A thick snarl accompanied the mind words.

The leopard shook her head and started walking away from the window, "Kathin not know. Kala gone or I not be here."

He took a close look at the cat as he walked with her, "So mother?"

"Maybe dead. Maybe alive. Left Avera somehow. Avera needed. I came. Esmerelle's wish."

"Vera blood mother?"

The dire wolf thought it over. His mother may have decided to leave but why she would leave Avera alone he did not know. He did not know that Avera's mother had wished another to watch her, "Why wait?"

Kathin gave the younger animal a slight sigh and nod of the head, "Can't bond until two leg is six. Avera found Kala then. I waited. Kala left. Avera needed so I came."

He wondered about the tiredness in the cat's voice, "Kathin tired."

"Kathin tired."

"Why not pass on?" A companion could pass on if they were tired. They would go to the spirit world where they stayed when unsummoned or wherever spirits went at death. Their bonded responsibilities would be available for others once that happened. Why did she not do so?

The leopard padded around a tree and sat down, "Esmerelle cast spell when died. Spell not cast right … pain, fear … no focus."

"What Esmerelle try?" He could not understand what the cat was trying to say.

"She spell for me to stay. Wanted Kathin help cubling as long as could. Spell forced until death."

"What?" Karnwyr turned to her, "Kathin not able to pass until …"

"Kathin not pass on bond until Kathin die."

Or until Avera died.

"Must tell Vera!" Karnwyr knew that Avera would not want to force her companion to stay with her when she should be able to pass on. Kathin was too tired to keep going and should be allowed to go.

"No." Kathin watched him from the sides of her eyes, "Avera not able to help. Will only hurt. We wait. We see."

"Why not?"

Kathin put her head on her paws, "Magic messed up. If not know what goes wrong cannot fix. Not even know spell used."

"So Kathin stuck."

"Yes. Kathin stuck."

Karnwyr thought it over and agreed that it would only bother Avera if there was nothing she could do about it, "Not tell Vera."

The two put their backs against each other and stretched out to relax, "So ranger your bonded."

He grinned a wide puppy grin, "Bish mine. Not like?"

"Has temper. Has fear. Hurt bad."

"Vera hurt too."

"Same, not same. She had father. She had pack. Ranger had nothing. Not know trust." Kathin licked a paw.

"Bish know trust! Bish trust me!" Karnwyr felt hurt that she would think that Bishop trusted no one.

The leopard sighed as she watched Avera's window, "Bishop not even trust self."

"How cat know!" He hopped onto his paws and snapped, his teeth coming close to her ear.

Kathin lazily turned her head, "Kathin old. Esmerelle's magic in Kathin still. Kathin sees." She rubbed her cheek on the smooth sand, "Bishop trust Karnwyr only so far. Fear rules heart. Heart fears pain."

The dire wolf stepped back and thought her words through. Bishop did fear being hurt. He was afraid to be in any form of relationship, "Vera same?"

"Avera want love."

"Vera tell you that?" His heart hurt for her. The hobbit had told him that before and said she was afraid being a hobbit would make it so she would never find what she wanted.

"No." Kathin rolled onto her back, "Kathin see in head. We not talk much. Too tired to mind talk with bonded long."

He glanced at the building then flopped onto the ground. Kala had told him that the older a companion got the harder it was to speak with them if they had not bonded well. Kathin had to have been very old when she met Avera.

Karnwyr felt guilty. He realized that his ability to speak with Avera would, even at this point, be stronger than that of Kathin's ability to do so.

It was a good thing that companions did not loose the ability to speak to each other or he never would have learned all of this.

"Where are you?"

Bishop's voice startled him, "In back."

"Is it clear back there?" The ranger quested.

He is hunting?

"Yes." He watched as Bishop walked around from the front and strolled towards the back of the inn. The ranger strode forward and turned. It took him moments to climb into Avera's window.

Kathin watched it all happen with Karnwyr.

The dire wolf glanced over at the Leopard, "Kathin not care?"

"Kathin not worried. Scent ok."

His nose picked up his bonded's scent with no trouble and realized why Kathin was not bothered by him hunting Avera. Karnwyr grinned, hoping that it meant he was finally coming to his senses.

Then Avera came into the room. The companions watched carefully as the figures hardly moved. It did not look good. In fact, it looked bad. Karnwyr decided to watch from his bonded's eyes.

"The only time you have been curious has been when I've played with Karnwyr."

"What you have a thing for animal bestiality?"

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. The nerve! She walked up to him as he snickered at her, "I would have to if I ever became interested in you." She poked him in the chest just enough to put him off balance. It made her greatly pleased as he fell out the window and onto the ground.

She stuck her head out and smiled, "Dang. That's hardly even neck breaking distance. Oh by the way, Bishop … STAY OUT!"

Karnwyr stood and strode over to his companion while listening to the cat chuckle in his mind, "You ok, Bish?"

"I just might kill that woman for the hells of it."

"Why? Cause bonded not get any?" The dire wolf jumped back as Bishop grabbed for his paws. Then he ran, laughing into the man's head as the human chased him.

--

Karnwyr and Kathin lay on their backs out in the morning sun.

"Devil." The dire wolf called into the cat's head.

"Duckie." Kathin said back.

"Duckie? That not look like duckie!"

"Looks like duckie, blind pooch." Kathin sniffed, "Boat."

"Yes boat. Oh, bonded upset." Karnwyr licked his lips, "Tiefling tail!"

"Tiefling tail tasty." The cat rolled a bit to scratch her back on the rocks, "Ooh! Chubby dwarf!"

"You bite tiefling?"

"Not bite. Nip. Just after first met tiefling tried steal amulet Avera found. Not know why she kept it."

Karnwyr waved his paws in the air, "Vera and Bish having show down. Point bows at each other."

"Avera not serious. Testing ranger. Deer!" She pointed a paw at another cloud.

"Maybe Vera think may need it." He wagged his tail, "Bish not serious with bow. Playing. Oh oh! Cow!"

"Cow? Cow?"

"Get eyes checked, hairball breath. It cow!"

Kathin swirled around and got up quick for a cat that age, "It not cow!" She called into his head as she playfully swatted his nose then ran.

"Kah?" Karnwyr rubbed his nose then got up, "It cow!" He ran after the cat and tried to trip her by swatting her back legs out from underneath her.

"Not cow!" She called as the dire wolf was finally able to flip her.

The two tumbled about in knots and laughed heartily as they played.

--

Kathin walked about in circles then stopped. She looked around then started to pace.

Karnwyr trotted around to the back of the inn happily thinking of a cheerful tune Avera had sung to him the other day but at the sight of the pacing leopard he stopped in his tracks, "What wrong?"

The cat turned as she mind spoke, "Avera. Avera hurt."

"What?" He ran over to the leopard and touched noses with her, "What happen?"

"Not bring me. She go in crypt. Ghost shoot her. Ghost shoot her lots!" She sat down hard and looked up at the dire wolf anguish rolling through her eyes.

"No no! Vera hurt mortal?"

"No. Avera hurt. Not die hurt. But hurt. But Kathin not help." The cat flopped her head onto her paws and wailed, "Kathin not … not able help. Kathin old. Kathin useless."

Karnwyr dropped to the ground and put a paw on her muzzle, "Kathin not useless. Kathin search. Kathin track. Not useless. Good friend to Vera. Always fur for lie in. Always shoulder cry in. Kathin help how Kathin can."

She lifted her head from her paws, "Karnwyr mean that?"

He nodded, "Karnwyr mean that. Avera know that. Kathin not be sad. Please."

Kathin pushed his paw from her nose then licked it, "Kathin do best not be sad."

--

Karnwyr rubbed against the tree, happily getting rid of the itch that had been driving him nuts when Kathin came trotting along, jumped onto the fence and continued on to where he was.

"Kathin happy."

"We visit mountains." She grinned mischievously, "Bite orc butt."

The dire wolf blinked, "Orc butt? Not bitten orc in long time. What Vera must do."

"Find eme … emie surry. Some two leg."

"Sound boring." He shifted his weight and looked through his bonded's eyes, "She tell misfits now."

"Misfits?"

"Bish call Vera friends misfit sqwa da."

The cat grinned happily as she carefully lay herself on top of the fence's railing, "She call when need Kathin. Be new fun."

They both looked into space as if they were listening to the stars then snickered as they looked through their bonded's eyes.

The group was about to leave and Avera looked over to Karnwyr's bonded. The companions were happy to be able to watch as if it were them speaking.

"What do you want?" Avera snapped.

Bishop grinned, "Well, if you give me a few gold I just may give you a going away present." His eyebrows lifted and his grin turned feral.

"What kind of 'present' are we speaking of?"

He leaned towards her and whispered, his fingers traced her throat to her ear.

That's it bonded! She likes that. Likes that lots.

"Since you like Karnwyr so much, if you want," His breath tickled her neck and he was the only two leg who noticed that it really affected her, "I could do you like a dire wolf."

Kathin fell off the fence, laughing into Karnwyr's head and flailing her paws in the air as she could not stop being amused by that. She continued to watch through Avera's eyes but was having a hard time containing herself.

Bishop smiled as Avera's eyes went wide and she intelligently stuttered, "Huduwha." Then his head rocked from the pressure of her open hand connecting with his cheek.

The dire wolf continued to watch through Bishops eyes and saw Avera and her group leave, "Could have had her." He mentioned to his bond mate.

"I doubt it. Besides … the look in her eyes … that was fun."


	5. Enter Competition

Before anyone says anything … I worked in animal care and have seen animals open doors. Just because they do not have a thumb means nothing if they are intelligent!

--------------------

He slid through the undergrowth as if he were not even there. Not a rustle, a stir or any other sound revealed his location as he slowly made his way to the edge of the campsite. Stealth was one of his deadliest skills. It was one of the things that made it so he had survived as a child, a teenager and as an adult. It was one of the reasons he was so good at hunting people down.

It was also one of the things that made Karnwyr admire him so much. He had wished he could be as stealthy as his older brother Keza and when he found that Bishop was just as good as his brother he had been proud.

The dire wolf watched carefully from a short distance away to make sure that his bonded was safe. He sat on a slight hillock that was high enough for him to look over the camp and see the goings on nicely but it was shielded enough that he would not be seen. His gray fur blended into the foliage brilliantly as he kept watch for Bishop.

Four men were left. They had already scrounged out and taken care of the three scouts and two guards. Now there was one bowman, two fighters and a mage to take care of before they could obtain the merchandise their patron had hired them to purloin.

"What are they doing, Karnwyr?" Bishop's mind voice tickled today.

"Fighters play dice. Bow guy grumbling. Mage look at ball." His tongue lolled out as he noticed the shock of red hair on the bowman. His mind started to wander off with his hobbit sibling, "Wonder where Vera is."

"What?"

Karnwyr shook his head, "Just wonder bout Vera."

The ranger stopped in his tracks and looked back at his bond mate. Karnwyr could smell the confliction of emotions from even this far back. How humans could not smell it was beyond him.

"You have a nickname for her?" Bishop's eyes narrowed as he licked his lips thinking of the little woman. He snarled low in his chest as he tried to get her out of his head now that his friend had reminded him of her, "What has gotten into you giving her a nickname? She's Duncan's niece. That is a danger to us."

The canine shot an image of his view of Avera into Bishop's head but once again it was the image of a red cub that could not wag it's tail, "That why."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Frustration colored Bishop's voice as he'd had enough of his friend showing him that image whenever that woman was mentioned. Then he noticed that he had said this out loud. Dammit! That woman is even a danger to us when she isn't around!

"They are moving towards you." Karnwyr announced as he stood to get ready to pounce.

"What a surprise. Hold for one moment." Bishop had already been aiming at the wizard's head when he spoke out loud so instead of waiting he took his shot. The arrow hit with a satisfying "thunk" right between the man's eyes. He went down silently but the two fighters had their swords out and were advancing.

Karnwyr leapt from his spot on the hillock, ran to the bushes Bishop was hiding in and jumped up to grab the sword arm of the man who was almost on top of his friend. He pulled him off balance, breaking his arm and taking him out of immediate battle.

Bishop sneered as he sighted on the bowman. Get them off my back Karnwyr!

The second fighter turned and slashed at Karnwyr, hitting him with a glancing blow to the shoulder. The dire wolf backed off making the man follow. Getting him away from his friend. He wolf grinned as he heard another couple of "thunks" and was happy that human hearing was also not as good as his. That was the bowman going down with a gurgle.

The last man swung his sword at the dire wolf but Karnwyr only snorted at the clumsy display as he easily dodged the attack. Where had this wizard gotten these men from? They were sloppy. He kept the human busy with a dodge here and a dodge there. Then the fighter fell with a dagger in his back. Karnwyr snorted and ran to the man who had the broken arm. He simply bent over and removed the man's jugular.

"These were wimps." Karnwyr announced as he looked around for a source of water. He hated having the taste of two-legs' blood in his mouth. Especially human or hobbit. A jug of water was by where the dead mage was so he walked over and stuck his muzzle in. He blew bubbles for the fun of it.

"Thank goodness for that small favor!" Bishop snapped out loud at his friend as he shuffled through the men's clothing and packs for anything of value, "Why were you thinking of her anyway?"

Karnwyr pulled in a deep breath then let it go as his friend moved to him and checked the wound on his shoulder, "Bish no understand."

The mind voice was sad making Bishop look into the animal's eyes, "No I don't. She is our enemy. Duncan must have told her something. She will turn us in. That woman is a law abiding wench so even if Duncan hasn't told her anything, once he does we're done for."

The dire wolf jumped to his paws, "Vera not do that! Not all good and spice. Vera not like that!"

"What makes you so sure all of a sudden? Has her leopard clouded your mind like her spots! Maybe that leopard of hers is spelling you into accepting them against your conscience?"

"Bish not know. Bish not listen!" He stomped a forepaw angrily, "Bish not try listen!"

Bishop closed his eyes then opened them to finish cleaning out Karnwyr's wound, "What is there to listen to? All you do is keep showing me some deformed red cub. That has nothing to do with that woman unless you think that she's just as messed up as your sister."

"No! Is sister!" His mind started to cloud with anger, making it difficult to speak with his bond mate. This problem continued as further frustration took hold of his mind. The dire wolf couldn't think straight to know how to explain it to his bonded and every time they had the conversation it got worse.

"I know the cub is your sister." The ranger snarled, "But that has nothing to do with the damned hobbit!"

Karnwyr shook his head as he was fed up with trying, "Karnwyr go look out."

The human watched as the dire wolf turned and walked to the edge of the camp to watch for danger. He grabbed then threw a rock and stomped off to find the object their employer wanted and to obtain whatever he could to sell off.

-------

The nose snuffled further under the window and into the room. It sniffed then snorted uneasily as it noticed the unwanted scent. Then the muzzle pushed the window up and fully opened it. Two paws gripped the ledge, pulling the gray body up and onto the sill over the trap. He wiggled to get his shoulder spines under the window then stood at the edge of the sil.

Karnwyr looked down and sniffed. Silly tiefling. All Karnwyr had to do was pull his body through the window then jump past the trap and he was easily in the room. He glanced back and snorted as he could smell the acid in the contraption. Then he went back to work on checking things out.

He had been curious by a strange human scent that had been all over Avera's scent in the common room. That scent could mean trouble with his plans to get Bishop closer to his sibling.

Sure enough the scent was in here too.

The dire wolf stood beside the mattress. He could smell the residue of interest but nothing further. He looked around the room carefully then back to the mattress. Sadly, the canine walked to the door and put his paws on the handle.

After making sure no lingering scents or sounds were in the hall, he twisted the knob. His nose forced the door open then he turned and pulled on the outside knob with his teeth to close it. He wiped his muzzle across the metal ball to get rid of any saliva.

If I were a two-leg I'd make one heck of a thief. Take that you tiefling wench!

Even that thought couldn't amuse him enough to take his mind from the scents in the room. Whoever had spent so much time around his wolf sib was definitely attracted to her. Even worse was the fact that she was attracted to him. This did not bode well.

It was bad enough that his bond mate was interested in Avera but was too stupidly obtuse to follow up on his instincts. Now there was a rival who was probably not going to go away. Maybe he would get lucky and something would kill this human before he could become a problem.

At least that idiot knight had left.

Karnwyr stopped as he walked into the common room. There was that idiot knight talking to Duncan. Bishop had not come from their room yet so Karnwyr just took up his spot by his friend's chair and listened.

"She's just fine Duncan." The man announced.

"That is so good to hear! I have been worried about the lass. Every time she takes off I don't know if she is going to come back. It really bothers me." Duncan announced, "Thank you for coming to tell me that, Sir Darmon."

Sir Darmon waved off the thanks, "It was no problem."

Duncan grinned happily having learned what his niece had been up to. He didn't notice Bishop walking past and taking his seat, "So the lass outdid you by saving yer hide?"

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her." He rubbed his chin while smiling at the memory, "Feisty little woman. I should have come and told you sooner but …"

"You had business to conduct as one of the nine. I'm sure she will be back soon."

"What is that about?" Bishop mind spoke Karnwyr.

"I will take my leave but don't worry. I will be back for some of your fine ale." Sir Darmon turned and strode out of the bar.

While keeping his muzzle on his paws, Karnwyr watched the man leave, "Vera saved knight."

"I heard that part. You weren't in here long before me then?" He waved over one of the urchins and pointed at himself then to Karnwyr.

The child nodded and ran off. All the children knew what Bishop and Karnwyr liked for breakfast so the ranger didn't even have to say what to get them. They would bring it just fine or else.

"No. Not here long."

Their food and drinks were soon brought to them. The two took to their meals while watching the room carefully. The urchin returned to get the dirty dishes then ran off to leave the two to sit back and watch the room.

Bishop got bored so they went to their room. Karnwyr watched out the window as Bishop worked on his leathers, cleaning and repairing it.

"Miss her."

The ranger looked up from his work and snorted, "It is boring without her to tease." He leaned back on the bed and moved his hand across the knothole he used to watch the women in the washing room. He had a dark cloth over the hole so no one would notice it but he could still look through it and see everything, "Or watch."

Karnwyr lolled his tongue bemusedly as his bonded got a silly grin when he thought of the hobbit bathing. He watched as the human pulled his pillow up to him and lay back. The only time his bonded seemed to realize exactly how much he wanted the little woman was when she bathed. Any other time he would hide behind his anger towards the world.

What confused the dire wolf was why the human had decided to direct that anger at Avera. He thought it over and over, "Bish?"

"Yeh?" His voice was dreamy as he used his index finger to flip the cloth over the knot hole.

"Friend in fire. She die."

His friend stopped touching the cloth, "I told you Karnwyr. I tried to save her. She died and because of trying I'm stuck with this," He snarled, "Life debt."

The dire wolf nodded in memory, "Bish not want loss."

"Who does?" His hand went back to the cloth and a smile returned to his face.

There was the crutch. Karnwyr watched Bishop until he went to sleep then went back to watching out the window. His friend was afraid to show any feelings for fear of losing whoever he felt for and himself. So how could a simple dire wolf like himself get that man to realize that he wanted the hobbit and react on that interest?

Hours later, Karnwyr still was no closer to figuring out what to do about his friends. The only thing he could think of doing was wait. But that was so fretfully stressful. He waited for Bishop to wake up and then walked with him into the common room. They were sure to go out of Neverwinter into the woods to hunt tonight. A good hunt always made both of them pleased.

So they ate and watched the tiefling and druidess then Bishop got an ale and sat back to relax. They would go hunting later.

Then Karnwyr smelled her. He was up in a flash and could smell that Bishop also knew it was Avera returning. Then she was there and Karnwyr could not hold back. With a bark he ran to her, allowing his wolf sib to cuddle up in his fur.

But that man was there looking like he may attack, "Missed Vera!"

Her mind voice was cheerful as she rubbed his chest, "I missed you too." Then she turned and looked out of his fur but kept scratching him. Karnwyr did not listen to the conversation. He was too happy to notice anything except the hobbit. He licked her then walked back to Bishop after she patted his chest in her way of telling him to go back.

"That man is a paladin." The ranger's mind voice felt dark, mad and jealous.

"Pala … paldeen?"

Bishop rubbed the dire wolf's head, "Paladin. Holy warrior. How did she manage to rope one of them in?"

"Not know but likes Vera." He watched as his friend's eyes narrowed and followed the larger man's actions. The dire wolf noticed the smell of jealousy emanating from his friend. At first it concerned him then it hit him that it may be good. Maybe the thought of loss would encourage him to act.

They watched as the group chatted then Avera got up to go have a bath and the paladin escorted her. Bishop waited a few minutes then he and Karnwyr padded to their room.

As the ranger set himself up comfortably to watch the hobbit through his peep hole, Karnwyr hopped out the window and went looking for his leopard friend. It didn't take long to find her as she was in her normal area behind the inn.

"Kathin back!" Karnwyr hopped around the tired cat then poked her toes with his nose.

The leopard opened one eye and grinned, "Yes we is back."

"So? Vera safe. New misfits with her." He sat down and cocked his head to the side, happily lolling his tongue out.

"Want see?"

Karnwyr nodded his head enthusiastically then Kathin sent him mind images from the trip. The dire wolf reacted to the images. From shock, fear and sadness to amusement: he was enthralled, "Vera tough." He lifted his head, proud of his sister.

Kathin closed her eye and yawned, "Was busy trips. Avera not called Kathin much … still busy."

"What of … pal a deen?" His curiosity got the better of him.

"Casavir? Strong, tough, good leader that one. Fell he did." Kathin picked her head up and watched her friend, "Yes. Avera fell too."

The dire wolf made a choking sound, "How bad it look?"

The cat lifted herself up to go over to the canine. She licked his cheek and sat beside him, "For your bonded?" Her head turned towards the window, "Bad. He not show feelings. Other not show either. But other treat Avera well. Not insult … helps."

He licked his lips thinking it over. What if he could get Bishop to help? That would mean money or some other kind of pay out and he was sure that was not going to happen. He flopped down with his paws over his snout, "Wish got Bish meet Vera sooner. Much sooner."

"Before Luskan?" Kathin licked Karnwyr's ear and looked down at him.

His head shot up and he looked Kathin in the eyes, "How Kathin know?"

"Puppy dreams strong. When Karnwyr sleep close, Kathin sees." She stood, turned and flicked her tail under his nose, "Not worry. Avera not know. Kathin not tell. But Avera … would understand." There was a sadness to the cat's mind voice that the dire wolf had never heard before. It was surprising, especially since some of that sadness seemed to be directed at him.

Karnwyr stood and the two walked towards the barn, "Bish not think so. Bish stubborn. Bonded scared."

"Yes hurts lots too long." Kathin turned to sit and look at the inn, "Not trust. Only trust Karnwyr."

"So what now?" Karnwyr pushed against Kathin's side and she pushed back. They were soon in a pushing war and making snuffling noises in amusement.

After pushing the dire wolf into a tree, Kathin swatted his face with a paw, "Wait and watch."

"Karnwyr!"

His head snapped around as he heard Bishop yell for him. He nodded at the cat, licked her ear then ran off to go hunting with his bonded.

-----

He pushed a mouse head towards her, "Hit me!"

She put a paw on the cup and rolled it in a circle. It twirled in spot then slowed to a stop with the mouth pointing towards the inside of the room, "Won!"

Karnwyr pushed the mouse pieces over to Kathin then they peeked out from under the table they were partially under. There was tension in the air due to the trip they just returned from saving the farmer girl from the githyanki. They played their little game and watched the two-legs fight over whatever it was that bothered them. Why should they not have fun just because the others were grumpy?

"You forgot to tell me some things, Uncle."

The dire wolf cringed at the sound of his wolf sib's voice. She was angry at the man Bishop hated. He could smell Bishop's thrill that she was upset at the innkeeper. He pushed a tail towards Kathin as they listened.

"What are you talking about lass?" Duncan asked but looked very concerned.

Kathin tapped a claw on the floor then flicked a leg to land beside the tail.

Avera rolled her eyes, "Well … there might be a certain SHARD in my chest that some relatives of mine have forgotten to tell me about." She lazily waved a hand about as she looked for something to lean against then gave up because she was too short to lean against anything without it being awkward, "Maybe the people who have kept their yaps shut could have been … oh … my father and … well, gee, YOU."

Karnwyr pushed two forelegs into the mix and grinned happily as he listened to the others. Try to talk your way out of this one drunk man.

Duncan sat heavily into a chair, placing a hand on his forehead, "If you have a shard in your chest then … then that means you must have been carrying that inside of you since you were a child. I … we had no idea."

Kathin licked her lips right back to the end of her flews, "Uppance." She called into the canine's head as she nudged open a small bag and poked out a mouse torso.

Bishop leaned against a table with a huge, satisfied smirk. He clucked his tongue, "Ah. Notice the stumble in your Uncle's words. It seems that someone may have been keeping secrets from you."

The dire wolf nodded his head then pushed another torso into the pile, "Called."

Duncan glared at Bishop but relented, "It was not my place to say if your father had not said anything but I suppose since you know about the shard that I should tell you the rest. Your father is going to kill me for this, though."

Shrewd feline eyes worked over the odds, "Ok." She spun the cup. They watched it carefully as it moved then Kathin got a huge grin when the mouth stopped in her direction, "Yes!" She called as she moved the grisly winnings over to her ever growing pile.

"Aye, but if ye weren't going to say anything the lass may do it before her father." Khelgar sat back with a roll of his eyes.

"That cup weighted?" Karnwyr could not believe how much she was winning, "Want glass."

"You do have a right to know this." Duncan sighed, "There was a battle in West Harbor when you were a wee one. It was terrible as the King of Shadows led an army against the Neverwinter army which had gathered at the village."

The dire wolf's head popped up over the edge of the table the companions sat under. He glanced about and noticed a glass then dropped back down, "Kathin get glass? Karnwyr will drop."

"The attack happened without warning. Everyone was running this way and that in panic. All except Daeghun's wife, Shayla, and your mother, Esmerelle. They stayed behind to save you. When Daeghun realized they were missing it was all over. All he could do was stand and watch the village being destroyed."

Kathin's nose edged over the side of the table then she lifted herself up. One paw snaked out to hook the glass and pull it to her. She lifted it gently in her mouth and downed the contents of it then went back under the table, "Hmm. Good mead."

Avera turned her head to the side and tapped her bottom lip, "I was told my mother died while giving birth to me."

A torso was pushed beside the glass while Karnwyr wiggled his nose at his opponent.

The innkeeper took a deep breath as everyone's eyes were trained directly on him, "It was not my idea to keep it from you. But as it were, when your father was able to get there it was too late. There was so much blood. Your mother died protecting you. She was found holding you to her bosom and there was that deep wound in your chest. So many people had died yet you survived. Within days your wound healed. No one knew how."

The cat flicked two tails and a torso into the pile. She stuck her tongue out at the dire wolf.

"If it was the shard that pierced you then that raises many questions." He shook his head, "And I have no answers to them."

Karnwyr looked over the betting items then poked a tail and another torso on top of the rest.

"It can't have been easy to keep all that in. Thank you for finally telling me."

Kathin flipped in another torso then spun the glass. It clinked as it turned but stopped with the mouth facing somewhat towards the wall. She huffed as Karnwyr took his winnings.

"Why the long faces? If someone died then it's time for a celebration I say." The ranger licked his lips while watching Avera, "Come now, Grobnar you worthless half-man. Strike up a tune before I strike you."

The dire wolf tapped his bottom lip with a claw then flicked four hind legs into the spot they had been using for their betting "chips."

Avera turned, looked up at Bishop and snapped, "Strike him and I strike you."

Kathin turned her head to watch the two-legs for a moment then pushed four legs and a tail into the mix.

"Well, well our little leader is very protective of us all, I see." He stepped forward to touch her cheek with an index finger, "Now just how protective would you be if someone threatened me? You know, I think it would be in both our interests if I stay on with you, Chickadee."

Karnwyr looked up with a silly grin, "Bonded doing what I think?" He asked Kathin.

Casavir moved to Avera's side with a stiff gait, "We don't need anymore of your help. Bishop."

A torso became skewered upon a claw then dropped into the leopard's mouth, "Yes. Hunting he is."

"Ah. Why don't you let our little leader speak for herself "paladin," without you speaking for her, eh?" He snapped at the larger man while he traced his finger along the halfling's cheek.

One of the tails disappeared with a slurping sound from Karnwyr, "Kiss did something."

Neeshka looked on in surprise as she nudged Khelgar, "Did we miss something … uhm … interesting?"

Kathin tapped a claw on a mouse skull, "Kathin agree. Bish liked kissing Avera."

"Ye have no idea, lass." The dwarf stammered as he shook his head.

Another tail suddenly went missing, "Wish had popcorn."

The little woman's eyebrow rose as she grabbed Bishop's hand to move it away from her face, "If what you are looking for is a payroll then look elsewhere."

"Popcorn good for this." The dire wolf had to agree.

"My my, Chicadee. I am hurt that you would take our … friendship so lightly. I don't need more money. Traveling with you has been the most fun I've had in years."

Kathin flipped a torso into her mouth, "Betting not as fun as this show."

It looked like Casavir was going to step forward to say, or do something so Duncan moved in between the two men. He couldn't fathom why the ranger was so interested in his niece all of a sudden but he did not like it, "No no Bishop. There is no need. I'm sorry for before but you have done more than enough …"

With a lick of his lips, Karnwyr pushed a torso about then chomped it up, "Not stage show. But fun, yes."

"Oh come now, Duncan. I owe you and what better way is there to repay you then watching over your," He let his eyes roam over the little woman, "Kin here. I mean, a debt is a debt all the way. Isn't that right?"

The leopard slurped up the rest of her mouse parts and stretched. She settled back down with her head on Karnwyr's shoulder, "Scents exciting. Hope scents go somewhere tonight."

"This is all good and well," Shandra interrupted trying to avoid a fight breaking out between the two human men, "But what am I going to do? I don't have anywhere to go since my home is all burned down."

Karnwyr rubbed his cheek on Kathin's forehead, "You like smell matings?"

"You could travel with us if you like." Avera let go of Bishop's hand and happily changed the subject, "I'm sure the others won't mind."

A paw dropped onto the dire wolf's nose and wobbled it about playfully, "Puppy doesn't? Two-legs' mating smell … different."

The ranger could not leave well enough alone. When Avera stole a glance in his direction, expecting him to misbehave, he licked his lips, "Why? So we can have someone who's easy on the eyes? That's what I'm here for," He waggled his eyebrows, "I believe."

The dire wolf pulled his nose from under her paw and grabbed it in his mouth playfully, "Maybe Bish pushing it."

Casavir touched Avera's shoulder to get her attention, "If Shandra is going to travel with us then the danger to her might be greater than within Neverwinter's walls but that is not certain."

Kathin mock whined about Karnwyr having her paw in his mouth, "Not sure. Avera tired but amused. Maybe frustrated also."

Avera shrugged, "She seems capable enough and what she does not know we can teach her. We all work together and learn from each other. We can all help her."

Karnwyr growled lightly and nipped down on the paw, "Damsel to save more."

Shandra stood straighter at the halfling's words, "Oh! Thanks Avera."

A yawn escaped the cat, "Maybe. Maybe not. Farmers tough."

The paladin's hand now rested on the halfling's shoulder. His expression was tender as he spoke to her, "I believe you are correct in this matter. She is better to be with us than not." His tone went back to normal as he looked over to the farmer girl, "If you wish to travel with us it is your right."

Shock ran down the dire wolf's shoulder as Kathin nipped it. He let go of her paw with a quiet yelp, "Hey! Watch show not bite!"

"Well thank you both but," The human woman's words trailed off as she thought for a moment.

"Puppy nip paw, cat nip puppy!" The leopard stuck her tongue out at him.

Bishop took advantage of the lapse from the woman, "No need to thank me, farm girl. Traveling with us is likely the worst decision you could ever make. Trust me."

Karnwyr put his forepaws on the leopard's shoulder and pushed her away a bit, "Cat not play nice."

Khelgar nodded towards Avera, "I agree, lass." He pointed at the human woman, "If she is going to be with us then she will have to be trained. We can't have someone constantly needing rescuing, taking out time from our bashing bad guys."

Kathin swatted his paws as he pushed her, "Mutt had paw in mouth! Say that play nice?"

"Rescuing me!" Shandra became defensive immediately, "I don't need rescuing! I can take care of myself. Sometimes. When there aren't too many gith or lizardmen around. I know how to use a sword and I'm no magician but I can learn anything else you try to teach me!" She took a deep breath, "But you have saved me twice now. If there is anything you can teach me to protect myself then it will be appreciated. And if you need an extra sword then I'm there. I just don't like being left behind."

The dire wolf lifted his head to look down at the cat, "Perfectly fine play."

"We will bring you with us and teach you as much as possible." Avera announced with a gentle smile.

A back paw pushed against one of Karnwyr's back paws then she swatted the dire wolf's forepaws with her own, "For wolf maybe. Wolf got big mouth!"

Bishop took a deep breath, sniffing the air, "So the farm girl is going to join our party. Good. We need someone to make up for the paladin – or at least to catch arrows if Grobnar is already dead. For now I say we crack those kegs and drown the Flagon in ale!"

The companions got into a swatting match, making sounds amazingly like chuckling.

As many of the group turned to get something to drink, Casavir went to the door. He glanced over his shoulder to let his eyes wander over the halfling. With a smile he left the building.

A chair fell over as Kathin was pushed back by Karnwyr. Bishop had been watching the paladin leave but as soon as he heard the noise he turned on his heel. The ranger walked to the door, opened it and pointed outside.

The companions stood then walked out the door with their heads down and tails between their legs.

As soon as they were out they ran to the back of the building, giggling into each other's minds.

"Wish not sent out!" Karnwyr bounced around the cat.

"Oh?" Kathin mused as she rammed the dire wolf with her head, bowling him over then landing across his body."

"Yes." He licked the cat's face as she turned to him, "Will miss Duncan find mouse pieces."

Kathin flopped backwards off him and yowled in amusement at the thought of how the innkeeper would react when he found the grisly remains. Then Karnwyr jumped her and they rolled over and over playing in the dirt.


End file.
